<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Costume Shenanigans by GimbleGamble</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24161539">Costume Shenanigans</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GimbleGamble/pseuds/GimbleGamble'>GimbleGamble</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Season 6! [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Happy Sex, Just bros being bros yknow?, M/M, Multi, No idea what to tag anymore tbh, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyhermits - Freeform, Porn with a tiny pinch of plot, Threesome - M/M/M, it just so happens that the architects stick together most times, no actual human beings shipped</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:49:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24161539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GimbleGamble/pseuds/GimbleGamble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reading of the main Storage Wars story not necessary!</p><p>Grian decides that a spot of marketing for Sahara is due and costumes seem to be in the agenda. Shenanigans happen.</p><p>aka: Storage Wars Side Smut: Costume Shenanigans</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iskall85/MumboJumbo/Grian, Polytechs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Season 6! [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Costume Shenanigans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello babes, its me again, the Gimbliest Gamble! A kiss for all the babes that got storage wars 100 kudoses (*＾3＾)/♡</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“we’ve already decided our costumes, but since you’re late, we picked one out for you” Grian finished. There it is, laughter erupted from the Swedish man and even Grian looked like he was holding back something fierce. This only deepened the dread Mumbo was currently feeling.</p>
  <p>“how am I late I just literally received your message!” Mumbo replied flailing his arm defensively.</p>
  <p>“no matter! We’re starting in the middle of the shopping district in half an hour lets get you dressed!” Grian, in a whirlwind of movement went and dragged Mumbo off into the other room with Iskall, still losing his shit, trailing behind them.</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Grian shoved Mumbo into the Sahara storage room, nipping at the taller man’s neck, Mumbo responded by running his hand through the sandy blonde hair, lightly scratching at his scalp making him moan. He tugged at the red tie bringing Mumbo’s face closer to him so he could press their lips together in a chaste kiss.</p><p>He maneuvered them both so the back of Mumbo’s knees hit an errant double chest bringing him tumbling down into a seated position. He immediately straddled the man and deepened the kiss.</p><p>Mumbo found his way under Grian’s sweater running warm calloused hands across his back, leaving a trail of goosebumps and sending shivers down his spine.</p><p>“hey!” Iskall’s voice punched through the haze, Mumbo and Grian simultaneously looked at him their faces dusted in pink. Iskall had his right hand on his hip and a bundle of costumes clutched on the other. “rude!” Grian giggled.</p><p>“come on then, help me with this costume” Grian turned around while still sitting on Mumbo’s lap, separating the different bundles.</p><p>Mumbo started pressing kisses on the crook of his neck snaking his hands underneath the red sweater once again, this time lightly pinching at the pink nubs stiffening under his fingers. Grian’s breathe hitched.</p><p>“Mumbo! You’re not helping” he scolded the black-haired man, whining as he felt the growing grin pressed against his skin. “Iskall help me out here” the swede let out an exaggerated sigh.</p><p>“fiiiiine” Iskall stomped towards the pair. With Grian sandwiched between him and his target, he roughly tilted Mumbo’s face toward him and attacked with an equally rough kiss making the man yelp. Grian slipped out of the trap and quickly unwrapped the costumes while Iskall moved in, hands aggressively roaming and palming though clothes making Mumbo’s head spin.</p><p>“I-Iskall” Mumbo whined wrapping his arms around Iskall, the man had moved on from his lips to his neck, making sure that the marks he left would be visible for at least a couple of hours. Iskall pulled back appreciating his handy work. Grian moved back into view with a green costume.</p><p>“Iskall this is for you” he grinned, Iskall took the costume and examined it humming curiously, he stepped away from Mumbo and went into the other room“and this is for me” he took a rabbit ear headband and put it on his head.</p><p>Mumbo panted, trying to recover from dizziness, he was holding his head on his hands when he felt something getting clipped into his hair, a pair of over-sized cat ears with a calico pattern</p><p>“As for you Mumbo, you get to be a cat”</p><p>“What why!?”</p><p>“We have a <em>theme</em><em>!</em> Also, this is your punishment” Grian held out a fuzzy onesie that matched the patterns on the ears, scrutinizing it “honestly, this needs to show more skin” he scoffed, tossing it away for a bit toreadjust the ears on Mumbo’s head.</p><p>“I still don’t know what I’m being punished for” he whined, very much enjoying Grian’s hands on his hair “And cats don’t even spawn in the desert!”</p><p>“Having you wear a dead bush costume isn’t funny enough” Grian then busied himself with Mumbo’s tie while simultaneously adding a couple more claims on the man’s neck.</p><p>Loud laughter echoed from Iskall’s direction, as the man himself stepped out in the open. He was wearing a baggy cactus costume with firm bits of black foam sticking out to simulate thorns. Despite not needing to, Iskall had removed all his clothes and was very noticeably naked underneath it.</p><p>“I look like a pickle!” <span class="small">(funniest shit I’ve ever seen)</span> he exclaimed, the duo snorted.</p><p>“dude! Why are you naked under it?!” Mumbo asked incredulously, trying hard not to laugh</p><p>“easy access of course” Iskall waggled his eyebrows bringing forth another round of giggles, a familiar glint of mischief came to Grian’s eyes.</p><p>“Iskall, would you be a dear and help me get our friend here in his costume?” he asked sweetly, Iskall grinned mischievously, Mumbo groaned</p><p>“oh would I <em><b>ever</b></em>” Iskall teased, quickly moving behind Mumbo while Grian went and claimed his place back on Mumbo’s lap shifting his hips as he grinds down, drawing another groan from the man below him. Mumbo’s hands found their way back underneath Grian’s sweater, this time playing with the rim of his jeans, thumbs brushing lightly on bare skin making the smaller man hiss.</p><p>Grian slowly worked on the buttons while Iskall pulled on his shirt collar revealing more and more skin to the cold air of the Sahara storage area. Grian’s hips started to stutter as the ever hardening presence directly pushing against him started to really make it difficult to focus.</p><p>“Mumbo you’re teasing” Grian whined, his hands shaking.</p><p>“We can’t have that now can we” Iskall’s voice dropped low to a husky whisper sending shivers to both Mumbo and Grian’s spine. Iskall ran a hand through Mumbo’s hair pulling his head back to ravish the man with a kiss so deep that it elicited a long needy moan. Almost immediately the raven haired architect melted, giving Grian the clarity to finish the unbuttoning. With one swift motion Iskall had his shirt off and the new target of the pair was the trousers he has on</p><p>“gods Iskall” Mumbo panted breaking away from the kiss, hands momentarily used to prop himself up. Iskall snickered.</p><p>“You love it though” he teased nipping at Mumbo’s ear. Said man flushed a deep red.</p><p>Unnoticed, Grian made quick work of Mumbo’s belt and trousers, pausing momentarily to admire the sight before him. Mumbo, red-faced and panting beneath him, shirt discarded somewhere in the room displaying the expanse of his chest marked haphazardly with light hickeys and lighter bite marks, dragging his gaze lower to the erection fighting against his briefs, Grian bit his lips just aching to feel him in his hands. Iskall’s arms were around him, propping him up into a sitting position as his hands lazily roamed taking extra time teasing the hardening nubs making Mumbo protest weakly.</p><p>“You’re so pretty like this Mumbo” Grian muttered, hands tracing the tip of his erection through the thin fabric, Mumbo’s breath stuttered “putty under our hands” with this Grian decided to finally free his dick giving it a slow languid stroke, Mumbo shuddered in response. “You like it when I tease you like this, don’t you” another, slower, stroke resulting in a pained whine “And I know for a fact that you like it when Iskall’s rough with you”</p><p>Iskall took this as a signal and bit Mumbo on the shoulder hard enough to leave a mark but not break skin. A sharp moan escaped Mumbo’s lips as he arched his back, his hand shot out wanting to touch himself to bring some sort of relief. It was immediately grabbed by Iskall though, and held above his head.</p><p>“o-oh gods p-please” Mumbo pleaded, frustration clouding his vision. Grian giggled.</p><p>“tell us what you want Mumby~” another light stroke drawing a broken gasp from the man.</p><p>“I w-want to-” he groaned trying to wriggle away from Iskall’s strong grip.</p><p>“you need to beg” Grian teases. Iskall bit his lip enjoying the expression on the tallest architect’s face a bit <em>too </em>much, feeling his own erection press against the fabric of his costume.</p><p>“p-please I want to cum” Mumbo moans quietly, Grian giggles again as he took his sweatshirt off, shivering as the cold air hit his sensitive bod. He shivers again at the look both Mumbo and Iskall gives him, he desperately wanted to give them a show but impatience really reared its ugly head as he hopped off Mumbo to removed his jeans.</p><p>“you got any lube Iskall?” he asked, Iskall tossed a full bottle he fished from his pocket, the contents were electric green with speckles of rose petals, Grian took the bottle with a large grin “I didn’t know you made another bottle!” Iskall chuckled.</p><p>“Just brewed one earlier! Thanks to Mumbo’s slime farm of course” he replied. Grian went back and sat on Mumbo’s lap squirting a generous amount of the green liquid into his palm.</p><p>“oh! Lie down Mumbo, isn’t it time we reward Iskall with all the hard work he’s doing?” Grian winked at him as he started to prepare himself.</p><p>Mumbo does as he’s told and looks up at Iskall coyly, eyes triangulating towards the heavy bulge he was sporting. The swede blushes slightly under the intensity of Mumbo’s gaze and cleared his throat.</p><p>“Remove your costume Iskall” He tugged at the offending green fabric “I am not giving a cactus a blowjob” Iskall laughed as the color returned to his cheeks, the absurdity of the sentence even got Grian laughing. He complies though and quickly tosses the costume away from the action.</p><p>Mumbo gasped slightly as he realized that, while laying down on this chest, he was at perfect level with Iskall’s dick. He licked his lips and reached towards Iskall gently pulling him nearer.</p><p>Iskall stiffened in response as he tried to control his shaky breaths, his eyes were drawn to Mumbo’s hands and how lithe they were, how pretty they looked wrapped around his dick. A sharp gasp had him glancing towards Grian. He froze, the man was scissoring his fingers inside himself in a wild frenzy, lost in the haze of his own arousal.</p><p>Iskall gulped, eyes fixed on Grian’s expression, the red on his cheek and his parted lips, the bunny ears were really adding <em>something</em> to this whole experience that Iskall isn’t quite ready to digest yet.</p><p>Wet heat enveloped the head of his prick and his eyes shot down to where Mumbo was, tongue out and mouth wide open, the man’s hands were around his legs coaxing him to move. As he complied, he went deeper than he expected seeing himself bulge through Mumbo’s throat.</p><p>Gods above, the sight alone almost made him cum then and there.</p><p>He clutched at the side of the chest to steady himself, eyes glued to Mumbo’s mouth, steeling himself so he doesn’t immediately jizz the moment he moves. He inhales deeply and shifts his hips slightly, testing his sensitivity and Mumbo’s gag reflex, so far so good.</p><p>“fuuuuuuck Mumbo where’d you learn to do that?” he groaned slowly but surely building up speed. Mumbo moaned breathing heavily through his nose, the vibrations shot a jolt of pleasure up Iskall’s spine. Grian laughed.</p><p>“me probably” he squirts another handful of lube into his hand “but I have to say he’s an absolute natural, aren’t you Mumbo?” He lubes up said man’s erection with a few quick pumps. Iskall gasped as Mumbo moaned again in response, tightening around him. “You ready Mumby?” he teases in a sing song tone, a high breathy moan was what he got as a reply.</p><p>Grian lifted himself over Mumbo’s erection and slowly slid down moaning loudly as he did, once he bottomed out, he paused, giving himself time to adjust and for his knees to stop shaking. He <em>relished</em> the feeling of being filled, appreciating the stretch as he clutched at Mumbo’s chest.</p><p>Iskall groaned as he came, the second wave proved too much for him as he shot his load down Mumbo's throat. He pulled out and all but collapsed on floor beneath him, hearing the man cough and gasp for air.</p><p>“I-I wasn’t expecting that” Iskall panted, reeling at the aftershock of his orgasm, visions of Mumbo still stuck in his brain. Grian snickered breathlessly.</p><p>“guess you got your revenge huh Mumbo” he grins lifting himself up slowly, Mumbo chuckles as he sat up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.</p><p>“s’ what you get dude” Mumbo teases, then yelps as Grian slams himself down kickstarting a quick and heady pace. Both their voices echoed around the storage room accompanied by the lewd slaps of skin on skin. Frustrated, Mumbo shifted his hips to respond to Grian’s every move, slamming upwards every time he dropped down.</p><p>Grian’s moans increased in pitch as Mumbo took a hold of the blond’s hard on, matching the pace of their needy rutting. Grian wrapped his arms around his neck holding on for dear life.</p><p>“M-Mumbo!” he was getting desperate now feeling the white hot coil below his stomach get closer to snapping. He grabbed Mumbo’s face and crashed their lips together.</p><p>Mumbo felt Grian tighten around him as he came, pushing him over the edge as well. They both panted wildly, marinading in their afterglow. Mumbo still hasn’t pulled out yet riding out the last aftershocks and Grian’s legs doesn’t seem like they’ll move any time soon.</p><p>“Gri…” Mumbo rest his forehead on Grian’s chest trying to regulate his breathing “we need a bath”</p><p>“One hot bath coming right up!” Iskall announced as he marched, naked as the day he was born, into the Sahara executive bathrooms. The sound of running water followed.</p><p>“Iskall you’re such a babe” Mumbo sighed. Grian shivered as he lifted himself up off Mumbo, grimacing at the warmth leaving him as he stood. He held onto the man for support. “Come on then Gri” Mumbo stood shakily and swept the blond off his feet.</p><p>“my hero!” Grian exclaimed drawing a laugh from the taller man. They made their way to the bathroom joining Iskall in the over-sized tub. Marketing can wait a couple more minutes.</p><p>After the well deserved bath, Mumbo was not at all surprised to see that his clothes that he carefully folded and put to the side was missing, replaced by the fluffy calico patterned onesie.</p><p>------</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>BTW what's all ya'lls fav season 6 happening? Mine's area77 that was such a trip lol. Anyways, any constructive criticisms always welcome! I do like writing stuff and I'd like to be a bit better at it.</p><p>Fun fact: I actually finished this before finishing the main smut for Storage Wars, been through heavy editing afterwards though so, lol.</p><p>Extra bits: I love Mumbo and how focused he is on his own business and nothing else. But what I love most is when other hermits pull him down from the clouds and vibe together, bringing forth so many funny moments I just die laughing. So thats how I write him! distracted. Grian is usually the one who pulls him down and thats just nice, their energies really work well with each other. Still haven't grasped Iskall as much but I may settle into something by the second side smut. speaking of...</p><p><strong>Coming up next:</strong> "Storage Wars Side Smut: Distractions"</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>